Student principle
by Reddish chan
Summary: This is a request I got from a viewer and yea When Ezra gets bullied what does the student principle do about it. Ezra pov
1. Beginning

Being a new transfer student sucks. exspesally when you have no friend. I thought as I was walking through the doors of my first period class. My scarlet hair gives every body chances to spread roomers. I place my stuff down at my desk and wait for the bell to ring.

Hear comes a bully I think as sherry and lyon show up. "Hey what's your problem why do you looking at me with that face huh" sherry asks. "Oh I know your just jealous you couldn't get to him first" she ran her hands up and down his arm.

bell please ring I think totally ignoring the others.

Rrrrrrrriiinnnggg

yes! I almost screamed out loud. Then the intercom comes on with our school student principle jearded no jarrel was his name. All the girls flirt with him every where and all the boys stick around him to get girls. The inner come turns off and our teacher says" good morning students "

mariJane starts to teach. Blah blah blah blah blah(skip to where the bell rings for lunch)

rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnngggg

bell yes I stand wait for most to leave so I can. I start to walk to the door and out then head to the cafiteria for food. I am walking to a table when i feel to hands on my back and a push.i feel straight forward stumbling and I crash in to something. I get up and our student principle is under me!

"I'm sorry" I say really apologeticly "I'm sorry I'm sorry " I then stand "I'm sorry"

"stop it its ok " he puts a hand on my shoulder. "What's your name"

"Ezra Ezra scarlet " I respond


	2. Fight

" Ezra Ezra scarlet " I say

"ok Ezra " he then stood and the bullies who pushed me came up and start sweet talking him. Like you shouldn't hang out with her she's dangerous or you know she purposly pushed you right.

I left the room and ate lunch at a tree near the class I like it cuz the birds are so sweet and nobody ever goes there. I start to ring when I hear rriiiinnng

oh shizz I think as I get and pack all my things I have 3 min to get to my class. Luckily it's science with and he won't mind if I'm a minute late. I get to my class a little early but enough time to get to a window seat. " oh did you hear Ezra pushed jarrel in the cafeteria earlier today." I heard a girl walking past me say.

Bell rings

teacher blah blah blah blah blah blah

riiiiiinnnnnggg

school is finally out yes!

i walk through the court yard of the school when I hear " Hey beoch come here" I turn to who she's talking about. Her and her friends are walking straight towards me. "ya you so I heard what you did to my boyfriend today."

"yup that's her the one that pushed jarrel" I look who said it of course it would be one of the girls that pushed me!

i open my mouth to say somthing then the girl stops me by punching me directly in my stomach and I couldn't breath. I fall to the ground felling no strength in my legs. She grabs my hair and starts to pull me up again. She hits me in the face a fe more times when i hear a hazy voice say " nock it off" it was a man though. Who could it be.

" oh jarrel I thought you had left already " she sweetly says as she drops my head.

"I was finishing some work in the office and was about to go home." He says when I couldn't hear any more nd blacked out.

There is a throbbing pain in my right rib and my face. I roll to be on my side when I hear the sink behind me turn on. thats right! I sit up an look at the sink. There is our school student princable jarrel. "Ow" I lay back down but still look At him. "so I see your awake" the husky voice of his sounds tired.

"I'm sorry " is the only thing that comes to mind.

"what do you mean" he asks

"we'll you probably broke up with your girl friend because of me" I say back

"what girlfriend " h asks.

"you know um ulter I think her name was" I respond

"when was I her boyfriend and I don't even like her" his responce scared me.

"oh well she goes around school telling every one you her bf." I say.

"well not any More because I said I never wanted to see her face around school again." He smiled at me and man was it cute.

"thanks" is all I could say because man was that smile cute.

"welcome " he said " feeling well enough to walk" he commented

" I guess " I checked my phone 5:54 omg. I slowly sit up and hang my feet of the bed. I winced in pain. I slowly get up and grab my things. "See ya" I say.

walking out of the court yard I hear " hey wait up" jarrel must have screamed that. I turn to se him run towards me and slowly stop by my side.

"hey tommorow you shouldn't talk to me. Even though I wouldn't mind having one friend I know it would spread roomerss like me and you dating and I beat that girl up or you were the one that hit me " I say to jarrel.

i look up from the ground and he is staring at me. "No that's not going to happen I am going to get you friends and hang out with you every day" he sounded serious and I happen to blush at him.


	3. Okay

"okay okay but you don't have to be so serious about it" I respond a little creeped out. His face turns from a serious face to a happy care free face. The scilence left between us a little awkward but it was okay. " so where do you live by"I ask.

" off of almonds and penguin street.(idk k ) in the apartments." His husky voice was dancing through the wind. Only one thing.

"really. I live there to." I respond a little shocked I mean its a pretty run down place and nobody at school lives there. "what's your apartment number? Mines k 108"

"oh mine really close k102" he sounded really glad/ excited. "I never knew anybody from school lived there."

" yea me either, but guess were two of a kind" when ii noticed how I said that i look up to see him run his hand through his hair blushing and I was blushing to.

I guess he shrugged it of because he said "are you parents going to be mad your coming home so late." I look down and frown how do I put this.

"...well my parents died when I was little so I live alone." I said In a small squeaky voice.

" I I'm sorry to bring that up " he said with sadden eyes.

"no no it's okay I barely remember them any ways." I say shaking my hand in front of my face . "It's just that when ever I tell someone they stop talking to me or they take pity on Me... So what about you parents " I ask

"oh I live with my mom and grandma My dad left when I was little but my moms at work and my grandma is probably asleep." He put his hands behind his head. I look up and notice were in the naborhood and we walked by his house. And walking towards my room. We reached my door when he spoke" I need to tell you somthing "

"okay what " i say back.

"umm never mind Ill tell you tommorow meet here at 7 am sharp " he points at the ground.

"okay" I say really happily.


	4. really

i open my door and turn run And jump on my couch. poof. i squeak And Squeal im soexcited for tommorow. i stop What it's he going to ask

i stood and went to my bed room i set my alarm for 5:30and lay down i wonder i didnt sleep well only thinking What he would say. when i woke up by my alarm i was really mad but got up any way. i grabbed my uniform and went the shower after that i was doing my hair checked my phone 6:50 oh no i ran to the living room put on my shoes and cloths grabbed my bag slid my home work and phone into my bag. i grab my hair brush and stand out side i check my mirror andsee if i look okay. i wait as i brush my hair. after im done i check my phone for the time okay 2 more miniutes. as soon as i slid my hair brush and mirror into my bag i hear "i see you early" i look over to see jarrel i smile.

"so what " i respond " lets just go " as we were walking i remmeber he had somthing he wanted to tell me somthing "okaywhat did you want to tell me" i asked as

"okumm well ive onlyknown you for like a day but want to be able to protect you forever. your kind and words dont describehow youlook." he took a deep breath with his face growing redder "Well What I'm trying tosay is Will you go out with me." i was speachless he was kind but i only meet him for like a day mean i don't know.

"ummm Well i don't really know i mean i want to really think about it " was all i could say i mean i was trying to hard not to blush. it was akward that we still were walking to school."hey jarrel" i said

"yea" he responded he looked at me. his eyes were sadden.

"yes" i llok up his eyes turn from sad to an amazing happy face. he was Speachless and i smile/ blush/ giggle at the same time and i could tell that was wierd.

"really" he asked

"yes"


	5. That weird moment

As we walk to school our scilence wasn't weird but comforting. Each step I took in school more and more I felt eyes digging in to the back of my head. When we got to the kinda middle of the school I heard lots of talking. "Hey jarrel" i turn around to see of course Loyn and some other kid.

"Yea" he sounded all chill and relaxed. While I am pretty much shaking. I know, I'm a chiwuawau and jarrel is a German Shepard. Whatever. I focus back on the conversation.

"Are you bringing that bitch to the princables." He asked accenting bitch just enough to make me wand to tremble.  
"I am sorry Loyn who are you talking about." My god how can he be so calm.

"Oh my god Erza you idiot" I flinched just by accident as he brough his hand up to flick him off.

"No I am not" still so calm

"Why she attacked sherry." He was fearious.

"I'm sorry but sherry must have told you a lie. Sherry and her friends were attacking Erza." He looked over at the other boy "I think you should be more calm about things like gray" gray looked surprised as his bangs weren't covering his face so I could see his crystal blue eyes" for instance he is always sceptabale before aqusing people. Besides I was a witness and your lucky I'm not going to tell dr. Mavis" dr. Mavis is our princable really nice except if you get to trouble. Lyon looked as if he were to about to cry.

As Lyon stomped of gray looked at jarrel with a tad of fear. Then turned around putting a hand through his hair he walked off. When they left I sighed and took a huge breath I guess I was holding my breath. Soon enough jarrel looked down at me smiled and said "this will take a while to get used to."

"Yea guess so" I respond quietly.

Our scilence was comfortable and not even a minute after our little talk with Lyon the bell rang." I guess I will see you later jarrel" his eyes flutters to look at me.

"Let me walk you to class" he said as he gestered his hand out.

"No thanks" I responded "it's just going to cause more drama." I turn around to walk to my class as I said "meet here during brake." I wave a fast good bye and scurry to my classroom.

As I enter the gray colored class room that never had any good taste in cordination, I hooked the small purse/backpack on the back of my chair. I looked at the wooden one desk seat to see a letter of some sort.

I opened it to see it wrote in red pen.  
" when you aren't with your shitty boy friend you are defenseless. Just like a mouse and cat. Your just dating him to stop getting bullied you know you don't like him."  
The letter must have been a girls because it was torn from a diary. The ends were decorated with flowers.


	6. No regrets

As soon as the bell rang I ran to the place where I feel most safe. The tree on the outskirts of school. Even though I promised Jarel I couldn't handle it, the girls passing me letters, threats, and names. I can't handle it.

As soon as I was a good 25 feet I sprint towards the tree. Dropping my brown bag somewhere in the distance. Grabbing the sharp wooden bark and pulling my self up. Climbing the flaky tree to the 3rd branch.

The rubbing bark against my upper legs. That's when he broke my thought.

"Are you just going to space out this lunch and not even say hello." He was taking something out of his bag. His blue hair rustling in the wind, as his sparkling eyes shinning from the sun. He tossed me me a ball. Looking at it it was a green smooth apple.

"Thank you" I mumble.

"Why...why didn't you meet me today." His voice is coverd in sadness.

"Open my bag and you will see why" he went over to my bag as picking it up and opening the first note, " I don't know if I can do this, I mean I love you, no doubt about that but" I breath in " I don't know if I can do this Jarell. I grew up being bullied and I moved schools a lot. " his eyes shimmered " I'm sorry" I said.

"Come here, please" Jarell plead. I couldn't say no. Spending no time to go to the other branches I just jumped the 15 feet. He walked over to me dropping my book bag and the notes scattered. His strong arms pulled me into a embrace.

"I don't care" his voice became strong, " I am going to stop them" he inhaled as I moved with his chest. " you are the only girl I have fallen in love with, if I put a stop to them will you stay with me." His voice pleaded as his grip got tighter aroun my waist.

"Yes, but promise me you will try to stop them." I look at him and he rubbed his nose against my cheek ever so lightly it felt like a feather.

"Promise me you will never leave me." His voice was still strong.

"Promise " I responded. Tightening our hug, we did not speak again.

As the bell rang we agreed to meet here to walk home, and kissed him a good bye. During the last 3 hours all I could do is think of him.

As soon as the bell rang I practically ran to the tree. All the girls who tried to trip me, and all the boys who said calm down with verbal language I completely ignored it.

A blue haired man started to go in my vision, and running as fast as I could like if it were death threatening I jumped into his arms and kissed him. It wasn't rough or passionate it was a greeting. "Hey there." His tone, was completely utterly sexy.

Walking home went by to fast, we walked hand in hand as I ate his green juicy apple. We arrived at our apartments, and I didn't want to leave him.

"Bye I guess." As a gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to go, my time with him is way to short. As I pulled my keys out and inserted the house key coverd In strawberrys, a strong body filled me around. This time the kiss wasn't a greeting, it was my first real kiss, with his tongue danced with mine, as lip locking a warped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer in.

A gasp escaped my mouth as he through the door open, pushing me inside and closing the door behind him he shoved me against the door, it wasn't hard nor aggressive, but passionate. Still kissing him he pulled away. Panting and gasping for air.

I locked the door behind me. And pulled him for an embrace. His hand were placed on my hips as he moved his nose up and down my neck, I began to trace lines and circles on his back. "I love you so much ezra " his voice was gruff and scratchy.

Before I could say anything he placed a butterfly kiss on my neck, then many. Soon enough his tongue traced patterns on my neck.

I grabbed his hair not losing in dominates, I gently kissed his neck, then drawing things on his neck just like he did to me. I pulled away and gave him a long dramatic sharing kiss. Resting my forehead to his " I love you to" and kissed him again.

**i don't know if this should bee my last, for now it's going to be complete but review if you have any regards.**

**thank you**


End file.
